Mr. Plinkett Meets Space Cop
"Mr. Plinkett Meets Space Cop" is third episode of the 789 Films animated web series, Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series. It first aired on YouTube on April 15, 2012, coinciding with the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the [[wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. The episode was animated and edited by Shaun McKinnon, combining preexisting voice-work by Mike Stoklasa and RedLetterMedia productions with other audio sources to create a unified story. Mr. Plinkett accidentally discovers his local sewer system leads to a Mayan temple. Whereas previous episodes relied on the Star Trek: The Next Generation crew as the supporting cast, this episode shifted the supporting focus to characters in the RedLetterMedia universe, such as Space Cop, Feeding Frenzy star Gillian Bellinger, and Mr. Plinkett's cat, Sparky. The episode was originally produced as the fourth in the series, but was released as the third episode after RedLetterMedia picked up the series. Plot While pleasuring himself, Mr. Plinkett falls into a sewer. Trying to find an exit, he encounters his pyromaniac cat Sparky and Jean-Luc Picard. When Sparky sets off explosives, the three scatter to escape the flames and discover that the sewers have led to a Mayan temple. Picard leaves through the wrong egress, but is saved by the Enterprise-D. Plinkett also safely escapes and stumbles upon his 1987 Honda Accord in a forest filled with Saturday morning cartoon characters and cows. He gives Space Cop and Gillian Bellinger a ride to civilization, but crashes the car in the ocean, killing Space Cop. Gillian watches the sunset as Mr. Plinkett begins his long walk home. Appearances * Mike Stoklasa and Shaun McKinnon as Harry S. Plinkett * Patrick Stewart (archive audio) and Shaun McKinnon as Jean-Luc Picard * Mike Stoklasa as Space Cop * Gillian Bellinger as herself * Rich Evans as Unit 603 Idiot Production Episodes in the first season were initially distributed with alternate titles; the original title of this episode was "STOP PLINKETT 2012," a reference to the KONY 2012 viral short film released in March 2012, which campaigned to have African cult and militia leader and indicted war criminal Joseph Kony arrested by the end of 2012. Season two episode "Mr. Plinkett Gets Shot Out Back for Ruining Christmas," released in December 2012, makes reference to the failure of the KONY campaign. Many visual references to RedLetterMedia productions are scattered throughout the short. Sources for the audio used in the episode include Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Chase" and other RedLetterMedia productions. Audio from "The Chase" was previously used in Mr. Plinkett review of Star Trek: Generations. The episode first aired April 15, 2012 on the 789 Films YouTube channel. It was officially released August 19, 2012 on Blip, and later added to the RedLetterMedia YouTube channel on March 16, 2013. The cartoon positively received by Gillian Bellinger, who approved of her cartoon depiction. Easter Eggs The name of the animation studio is seen on the Pepto-Bismol container as 1789. References External Links * "Mr. Plinkett Meets Space Cop" on RedLetterMedia * "Mr. Plinkett Meets Space Cop" on Blip * "Mr. Plinkett Meets Space Cop" on YouTube * "STOP PLINKETT 2012" (original link) on YouTube Category:Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series (season 1) episodes Category:Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series